The present disclosure relates to a mirror module for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a component having a mirror module and a method of assembling the mirror module and the component as well as the use of the component as a sun visor in a motor vehicle.
Sun visors that are mounted to be pivotally movable in vehicle bodies, and which comprise a mirror covered by a lid, are known. In such known sun visors, the lid is, for example, pivotable or displaceable so that it is optionally able to cover or reveal the mirror. German Patent No. DE 202 17 313 U1 discloses such a sun visor. The disclosed sun visor comprises two half-shells that are configured to be connected to one another. One of the half-shells comprises two guides for the lid (in which the lid may be displaced) on an inside portion of the half-shell. The lid comprises two respective elastic, U-shaped projections at the side in order to prevent distortion between the guides and to allow a substantially uniform displacement.